Kirby Morgan
This article is rated G. ---- The hyperactive, talkative pop culture junkie of Team Chill who always knows the answer to any movie question, Kirby is much slower when it comes to actually answering questions about planning. However, Kirby's obscure pop culture knowledge occasionally turns out to be useful in practice, and the lightness that he brings to the group is often found to be useful. Looks Kirby has albinism, resulting in him having white hair and skin. He naturally has eyes; however, he almost always wears contact lenses due to a number of eye problems caused by his albinism, and he watches enough television of the right varieties to see lots of characters with unusual eye colors, which he thinks are really cool. As a result, he often wears colored contact lenses, making his eye color often seem to change each time he gets a new pair of contact lenses (which happens every so often when his prescription changes). Currently, his eye color appears to be due to his current pair of contact lenses. In terms of clothing, Kirby likes to wear fairly casual clothing, consisting of T-shirts, pants, socks, and sneakers, often with a hoodie over the T-shirt. Kirby's clothing is usually seen in warm colors, sometimes dark ones, and occasionally in light cool colors, but only very rarely in dark cool colors or grayscale colors (with the exclusion of white, which is among his more common color rotation). In colder weather, Kirby wears a winter coat and matching gloves over the rest of his clothing, usually including a hoodie that doesn't match. Fortunately for Kirby, he doesn't care about being a fashion eyesore (much to the chagrin of his sister, Marcia). As to general size and shape, Kirby is unusually tall, measuring about 6'3" and not being especially narrow, much to the surprise of people who would expect him to be smaller due to his stereotype or high-pitched voice. Personality Kirby's hyperactivity is his main defining trait. It is completely impossible to get Kirby to keep still or stop talking except in the most dire of circumstances; even if he has to keep his body relatively still, he'll be fidgeting with his hoodie's zipper, humming, or something of that variety. Kirby has a few other defining traits as well; for example, his pop culture knowledge. Kirby makes a point of finding out about every new release, watching every show, being at every new movie eventually, and so on. While this is rarely ever helpful, Kirby talks about it constantly and often uses it to lighten the mood wherever he is. The other main important thing to know about Kirby is that it's hard for him to come up with plans. It's not that he's not smart, or that he can't come up with plans; it's just that it takes him so long to switch gears from whatever he was thinking about to making plans that, by the time he'd get there, the group has usually worked out something. However, if someone else's plan requires a bit of pop culture knowledge, Kirby can toss that in there instantly. Strengths and Powers A somewhat little-known fact about Kirby is that he possesses cryokinesis, or ice manipulation. While it's fairly well-known that Kirby possesses some form of thermal manipulation due to the fact that he frequently uses this to chill sodas, the fact that Kirby can actually create items made of ice or attack with ice spikes when he sets his mind to it isn't common knowledge, mostly because it never comes up. However, this power does exist. Aside from that, Kirby isn't particularly powerful, physically or magically. Fun Facts *Although this may or may not count due to most of the ideas being in my head for a while, the actual writing of this page set a new record for me at 37 minutes from start to finish. *Kirby was the first Realm-Mesh Reality character who both had a Sonic Fan Wiki counterpart and whose page was created before the Sonic Fan Wiki character page was created. Category:Articles Category:Characters